worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Lewis
Lewis is one of Mater's cousins. He is a rusty car that enjoys competing in the Rustbucket series and has made several appearances in the ''Cars'' series. His racing number is 81 and his license plate is completely blank. History ''Cars: The Video Game'' In Cars: The Video Game, Lewis' only appearance in story mode is in Rustbucket Race-O-Rama, the fifth event of the third story chapter, as an opponent that Mater must compete against in the race. He also appears as an opponent in the same race in arcade mode. ''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' In Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, Lewis will occasionally be one of the cousins that Mater must tow in Tow the Line. He is colored red with two black stripes on his body in this game. ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' and Fred in arcade mode Rustbucket Race 1.]] In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Lewis is found in the third and fourth Rustbucket Races in story mode. He is also one of the characters that the game can randomly select for an opponent in Rustbucket Races in arcade mode. He also appears in the game's intro, where he is seen racing into the camera the moment before Mater and Emma are driving away at the end. ''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' In Cars: Race-O-Rama, Lewis can be found competing in all four Smash Up events (except on the PlayStation 2 version, in which he does not appear in at all), where he is much faster than in the previous games, usually placing from the third to sixth positions. Appearances *''Cars: The Video Game'' *''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' *''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' *''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' *''Cars 3'' (mentioned only) Gallery LewisRSA.JPG|''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' RustbucketRacersCarsMaterNationalChampionship.jpg|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' LewisRB3.jpg|Lewis in Rustbucket Race #3 Icon hick c.png|Character icon from Cars: The Video Game Icon Lew a.png|Character icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship Quotes *"Oh, you just enjoy it. 'Cause it ain't gonna last." - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"You and me, we gonna have some words after this." - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Don't you know who you think you is?!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Don't splash mud across my windshield and tell me it's rainin'!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Snuck up on you there, didn't I?" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"What? Ain't you gonna make me work for it?" - Cars: Mater-National Championship Trivia *In Cars: The Video Game, Lewis, Judd and Buford are actually set up as alternate paint jobs for Tommy Joe in the game's files, which is why the four cars share the same voice clips. *Lewis is the only one of the six known cousins of Mater that does not have official artwork. *Some cousins are shown to have black windows on their icons but in the game they do not. Lewis and Cletus are exceptions, having black windows in the Wii version of Cars: Mater-National Championship. Lewis also has black windows on his Cars: The Video Game icon. pl:Lewis pt-br:Lewis ru:Левис Category:Rusty cars Category:Rustbucket Racers Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Characters Category:Cars: Race-O-Rama Characters Category:Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Americans